1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a security seal assembly designed to provide detection of tampering with or the removal of a wheel lug nut, particularly on a truck tire. The security seal is designed as an indicative seal rather than theft seal. When the seal is fitted onto the wheel lug nut, it prohibits access to the nut unless the cover is broken.
2. Prior Art
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,324,516 and 4,645,397 are inventions with the same purpose but of different design. Both these designs can be removed undamaged and re-fitted without detection if certain conditions apply when the seal is originally fitted.
There are several security seals for vehicle wheels, particularly trucks, on the market and the security seal has been in use for more than 15 years. Security seals for wheel lug nuts are basically either a lock seal or an indicative seal. The lock seal is design to prevent removing the lug nut unless some special tool is used. This seal can often be reused and is therefore expensive to manufacture. The indicative seal is however inexpensive and designed to be a one time use only, once it is fitted it cannot be removed unless it is broken. The idea is that a broken or missing indicative seal is easy to detect by a quick visual inspection and this will then initiate an investigation by the equipment owner of unauthorized removal and replacement of a wheel or tire from a vehicle while in the care of a third party, domestically or abroad.
Prior art designs of the indicative seal have however not proven to be effective. Under some circumstances such as a short lug nut, they can be removed intact and refitted without detection when inspected. Some designs have also proven to be difficult to fit properly, resulting in fitted seals that can be removed without detection.
The primary object of the invention is directed to providing an indicative seal that eliminates the problems of the prior art indicative seal devices but remains simple and economical to manufacture and use.